


Home-Erotic

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [111]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Architect Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nothing explicit, Prompt Fic, Stiles knows massage, Triple Drabble, mild butt play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles's hands and Derek's sore spot, in 300 words.





	Home-Erotic

**Author's Note:**

> A triple drabble with a different prompt word for each part, from this [list](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/173550179036/drabble-prompts-hello-all-i-really-want-to-do) of words.

(1)

  1. _house_



Derek decided to help out when two roofers’ assistants didn’t show up at a house construction site he’d been inspecting. He relished getting back to physical labor, so much that when he called Stiles to boast about it he didn’t mind the scolding he got.

Stiles scolding voice didn’t get much of a workout these days, and Derek smiled through it knowing Stiles loved him.

What he didn’t expect was Stiles’s Jeep in the driveway when he got home, earlier than expected because with Derek’s help the roofing job had gone much faster.

Derek heard Stiles’s heartbeat in the bathroom.

 

(2)

  1. _oil_



Stiles let Derek know his feelings as soon as he looked at him.

“I don’t know whether to spank you or ask you what hurts.”

Stiles’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his forearm’s veins conspicuously popped, the veins on his hands too, drawing Derek’s eyes downward to Stiles’s strong, lengthy fingers.

“My neck.” Derek rubbed where it curves into shoulder. “Feels sore.”

Shirtless only seconds later Derek felt Stiles’s fingertips pressing carefully around the sore spot.

“Get the rest of your clothes off and I’ll get the oil,” Stiles said still thinking, “ _And you still might get spanked_.”

 

(3)

  1. _bubble_



Stiles considered an _après_ shower-sex massage the afterglow Derek deserved despite his dear husband’s assisting in shingling an entire roof that day.

Stiles’s devotedly attended to Derek’s neck, shoulders, his back, doing his very best not to be distracted by the beauty of a certain nearby well-formed butt.

“I thought you were massaging my _neck_ , Stiles.”

Derek’s voice did not break the spell Stiles was under, kneading Derek’s ass with fragrant oily hands, parting cheeks and squeezing them together again.

“Who’s the masseur here?” Stiles quipped, finger probing down between those cheeks of bubble butt, Stiles anticipating Derek’s intense reaction.


End file.
